Une Saint Valentin mouvementée
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Sirius a écrit une lettre à Remus pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant Remus n'a pas bien réagi et Sirius,lui, ne l'a pas supporté. Les Maraudeurs et Lily nous racontent ce qui s'est passé et nous disent ce qu'ils ressentent.


_Salut tout le monde,_

 _D'abord, laissez moi vous souhaiter une bonne année et pleins de bonnes choses pour 2018!_

 _Maintenant, rassurez-vous, je n'oublies pas la suite de "Une dernière chose", mais je mets plus de temps que prévu pour sortir quelque chose de cohérent..._

 _En attendant, je vous propose un petit OS rempli d'amour et de ship._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta: Luma-Az, qui comme toujours a fait des merveilles avec ses conseils et son aide. J'espère que les modifs te plairont ma belle!_

* * *

PDV Remus

C'est pour la Saint Valentin. James et Sirius s'acharnent à savoir lequel des deux a reçu le plus de lettres. Pour ma part je n'en ai reçu qu'une... Pff fichue tradition... Evidemment les trois zouaves qui me servent d'amis ont voulu absolument savoir de qui elle vient. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas signée, ils ont donc vite abandonné.

Moi, en revanche, j'ai mené ma petite enquête pour découvrir son auteur... Et j'ai fini par trouver. C'est dans le contenu de la lettre que j'ai trouvé un indice. Un poème que j'adore et je l'avais dis à personne. Seulement, il y a bien quelqu'un qui connait ce poème. Mais j'avais j'ai du mal à y croire... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, ça ne peut pas être vrai, comment pourrait-il ? Il n'a pu que me faire une farce... Et elle me plait moyennement.

Je réfléchis à tout ça dans le dortoir. Arrivé à ma conclusion, je suis en colère contre lui, il ne peut pas me faire ça… Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : me défendre. Je redescends dans la salle commune avec la lettre à la main, je m'approche de Sirius, la lui jettes a la figure en criant :

\- Ça va, t'es content? T'as bien ri ?

Il me regarde bizarrement.

\- C'est moi qui aie écris cette lettre oui mais non je n'ai pas ri.

Répond-il d'une voix un peu trop calme. Je cherche une trace de rire ou de moquerie mais je ne trouve rien. Au contraire, Il a blêmit. Il a l'air en colère tout d'un coup, en colère, blessé et terrifié en même temps. Il se lève en tremblant et monte au dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparait pour se diriger vers la grosse dame et sortir tête haute de la salle commune avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il ne faut pas que je vois ses larmes !

Je réalise soudain quelque chose, je me mets alors à trembler à mon tour...

\- j... Je... J'ai fait une bourde? Hein?...

James acquiesce et se dirigea à son tour vers le dortoir. Nous l'entendons jurer en redescendant.

\- Et merde ! Il a embarqué la carte!

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve... Ajoute Peter.

Je n'écoute plus, je m'élance vers la porte et je cours dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sirius. Je me dirige directement vers le hall, je sors et je traverse le parc. J'immobilise le saule cogneur et je fonce à la cabane hurlante, je suis quasiment sur de le trouver là-bas. En arrivant je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je pousse doucement la porte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il fait sombre, il a fermé les rideaux. Il est allongé près du lit, je m'approche en essayant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, sur le trajet il y un pied de chaise cassé, je veux le repousser mais je me coupe. C'est là que je me rends compte avec horreur de ce que Sirius a voulu faire... Par ma faute... A cause de moi !

\- Non, non, non Sirius !

Je l'aperçois alors et je vois qu'il est sérieusement blessé, il y a des plaies et des coupures partout sur son torse, apparemment il s'est aussi entaillé les poignets et même les chevilles. Je lance des sorts de soins pour tenter de cicatriser les plaies. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras tentant de ne pas flancher et je cours aussi vite que je peux à l'infirmerie.

En y arrivant, je dépose Sirius dans le premier lit à ma portée et je pars tambouriner au bureau de Poppy (Oui je suis l'un des rare à avoir le privilège de pouvoir l'appeler par son surnom. On a une sorte de complicité elle et moi).

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme! On est dans une infirmerie ici ! Pas dans une gare !

Ah c'est vous mon petit Remus, que se passe-t-il?

\- c'est Sirius Poppy ! Vite ! Dis-je en l'entraînant vers le lit.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé?

\- je... Nous... J'ai trouvé un poignard près de lui, et du sang partout! Faites quelque chose je vous en prie!

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, je m'occupe de lui, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Vous, allez chercher vos amis. Allons vite.

Je jette un regard à Sirius, je renifle et je m'élance à nouveau dans les couloirs. Je cours à perdre haleine vers la tour de Gryffondor, je crie le mot de passe à la grosse dame depuis l'autre bout du couloir et je m'engouffre à travers le trou du portrait. Je croise le regard de Lily en cherchant mes amis. Elle comprend que je ne vais pas bien et se lève, elle me rejoint, je n'en peux plus je m'écroule dans ses bras. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps alors qu'elle m'emmène au canapé et qu'elle m'assoit à côté de Peter. James est devenu blanc comme un linge et Queudver s'est figé.

James me regarde et m'interroge des yeux.

\- Pardon... Je... C'est de ma faute...

\- ll a fait une connerie! C'est ça hein? Il a fait une connerie? Demande mon ami de plus en plus pâle.

Je hoche la tête en pleurant toujours.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai !

\- Remus, me demande alors Lily de sa voix douce, il faut que tu nous dises ce qui est arrivé, tu comprends?

Je hoche la tête à nouveau et je commence à raconter.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante... Il… Il... J'ai trouvé un pied de chaise transformé en poignard et... Je crois qu'il a ...

\- MERDE! Crie Cornedrue.

Je me recroqueville devant le cri de James, mais je continue.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, Poppy s'occupe de lui... Mais il est sérieusement blessé... Je... suis désolé imploré-je

\- En route ! Assène alors Cornedrue, on va à l'infirmerie!

Il tend une main à Peter qui se lève comme un robot. Je fais de même, Lily me prend la main pour me soutenir et nous repartons en silence.

Arrivées devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je frappe et nous entrons. Poppy nous rejoint devant le lit de Sirius.

\- C... Comment va-t-il ? demande-je en tremblant de tous mes membres.

\- Ses blessures sont sérieuses mais je les aie soignées, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai dû lui donner une potion de régénération. Il doit se reposer.

\- Merci Pompom (Seuls les Maraudeurs peuvent user du prénom de la dame sans qu'elle leur lance un avada) répond James d'une voix blanche alors que je m'effondre en larmes sur le lit de Sirius.

\- Pardon Sirius, pardon...

\- Bien, reprend Poppy, vous l'avez vu, vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs maintenant. Miss Evans en tant que préfète, je compte sur vous.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester? Demandé-je d'une petite voix à travers mes sanglots.

\- Evidemment, c'est même plutôt recommandé pour vous mon petit Remus! Vous avez besoin de repos vous aussi. Je vous garde jusqu'à demain matin minimum. Allez ouste maintenant!

Les autres repartent alors que je m'installe sur le lit voisin du garçon que j'aime depuis 3 ans. James me fait un signe de la main, Lily me sourit. Je note que Peter a toujours pas décroché un mot et qu'il a l'air totalement paumé, faudra que je lui parle demain.

PDV James

Pendant qu'on retourne au dortoir personne ne dit rien. On arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui nous laisse rentrer en râlant. Lily nous demande de la retrouver ici le lendemain pour aller voir Remus, ce n'est pas si surprenant, ils ont une relation différente mais, c'est aussi son ami après tout. Elle nous dit bonne nuit et chacun remonte dans son dortoir.

Chacun de nous se couche. Puis Peter m'interpelle depuis son lit :

\- Dit James?

\- Oui Peter?

\- Sirius... Il a fait ça... A cause de la lettre ?

\- Ouais, dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Et… Il tient autant à Remus que ça?

\- Ouais.

\- Comme toi a Lily?

\- Oui Peter, comme moi a Lily... Écoute, Sirius est coriace, il va s'en tirer et Remus ira mieux et tout restera comme ça a toujours été.

\- Tu crois?

\- Nan je suis sûr! Affirmais-je. Aller dors.

\- Bon, bon... Si tu le dis...

Sur ce nous nous endormons tous les deux.

Le lendemain, en descendant à la salle commune, nous retrouvons ma Lily jolie, et nous nous rendons ensemble, tous les trois dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et retourner voir nos deux malades avant d'aller en cours.

PDV Remus

Je me réveille doucement, il est tôt, très tôt, je regarde autour de moi pour voir que Sirius dors encore. Je m'approche de son lit et je m'assois sur la chaise à côté.

\- Siri... Allez mon vieux... Réveille-toi, je t'en prie...

J'ai enfoui la tête dans ses couvertures mais je sens une main qui presse la mienne, je me redresse vivement.

\- Siri ! T'es réveillé... J'ai eu tellement peur !

Ses yeux papillonnent. Il se retourne vers moi, il me fixe, incrédule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix est morne, triste. Il se détourne. Je baisse les yeux, j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu.

\- Patmol…

\- Pourquoi Rem? Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi?

\- Mais je veux de toi !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Il pleure. C'est dur de le voir comme ça. Qui aurait cru que le grand Sirius Black, fantasme du tout Poudlard, puisse pleurer et perdre pied pour une déception amoureuse. Je réalise à peine… c'est moi… Il pleure pour moi !

J'essuie ses larmes du bout de mes doigts.

\- Parce que je suis un idiot ! J...j'ai cru que c'était une de tes blagues...

Son désespoir vient de se transformer en colère.

\- Une blague ? Jamais ! Jamais je ne te ferais ça Rem tu le sais !

\- Oui je sais, dis-je dans un souffle. Pardon...

\- Viens, murmure t- il.

Je m'allonge dans le lit à ses côté et je me colle contre lui.

\- Tu sais, reprend le brun, cette lettre... je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai écrit... Et puis si toi tu ne veux pas moi, à quoi je sers ? Qu'est-ce que je fais sur cette terre ?

\- Oh Merlin! Si tu... Je t'aurais rejoint... Tu le sais ça? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Sirius.

\- ...

\- La lettre, j'aurais pu l'écrire moi aussi tu sais... Je… Chaque mot, chaque phrase... C'est ce que je ressens pour toi...

Ma dernière phrase est presque inaudible... Et là, je fais quelque chose dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable... Je me penche vers mon ami et doucement, tout doucement, je l'embrasse. C'est d'abord timide mais très vite il approfondit le baiser et sa langue me demande l'autorisation d'entrer. Je lui accorde volontiers et mon cœur s'emballe... Je sens sa respiration se saccader, ses mains caressent mon dos alors que je soupire de bien-être. On se sépare à bout de souffle, Sirius il se love un peu plus contre moi et il se rendort le sourire aux lèvres, moi je ferme les yeux, je soupire à nouveau d'aise, je me sens partir, je crois que je somnole ou je suis en train de m'endormir aussi... C'est peu après que les autres arrivent.

PDV Lily

On rentre dans l'infirmerie, tout est silencieux. On voit Mme Pomfresh venir à notre rencontre. Je me rends compte que les garçons sont tendus...

\- Ha vous voilà, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, venez voir...

On s'approche du lit et on trouve Remus et Sirius dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants et profondément endormis. Peter a besoin de s'assoir et James pousse un soupir de soulagement comme j'en ai jamais vu. En fait... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ça me surprend... Je les savais proches les uns des autres mais à ce point-là... On dirait qu'ils vont pleurer tellement ils sont heureux que tout se termine bien. Ils sont vraiment là les uns pour les autres et je ne les imaginais pas comme ça, je veux dire, à s'inquiéter vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que leur petite personne. J'avoue que... Ça me donne envie de les connaître un peu plus... Ils ne sont peut-être pas si mauvais que je le pensais finalement... Nous les laissons donc dormir et allons en cours pour éviter la retenue.

Nous les retrouvons le soir même au dîner. Ils arrivent main dans la main et en voyant leur sourire béat James éclate de rire. Les deux se regardent, se retournent vers James et éclatent de rire avec lui, leurs mains se lâchent mais aussitôt assis leur jambes prennent le relais et s'entremêlent sous la table. On mange de bon cœur tous, ça fait du bien de voir que les tensions ont disparues. Seul Peter n'a toujours rien dit. On quitte la table rapidement après le dessert, tout en continuant nos discussions. Nous marchons côte à côte tous les cinq, je discute un peu Quidditch avec James et Sirius, puis littérature... Eh mais c'est qu'il est calé en fait le Potter!

J'entends Remus essayer de parler à Peter pour le rassurer.

\- Eh Queudver t'es sûr que ça va?

\- ...

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais.

\- Ben c'est que... Vous m'avez vraiment foutu la trouille les mecs!

\- Je sais, c'est allé trop loin. Je me sens bête d'avoir réagit comme ça quand j'ai compris que la lettre était de Sirius... Je suis désolé, mais c'est fini maintenant tout va bien. Ok?

\- Ouais... D'accord... Dis... Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, il se passera plus rien. Même ça hein?

\- Non, on fera différemment si il y a vraiment besoin, j'te promets...

\- Y aura pas besoin!

Ça c'est notre Black préféré qui affirme ses sentiments... Remus sourit bêtement et Peter se moque de lui... Ben voilà, il est rassuré...

\- Merci mon amour...

\- Mais de rien mon ptit loup...

Il sourit en lui rendant son baiser. Ils sont heureux...

Fin

* * *

 _PS : merci a Veritammie pour l'idée avec sa fiction « La lettre »_

 _Voilà, encore un de posté._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et, comme à chaque fois je répondrai à chacun de vos commentaires._


End file.
